Utilization of tracking apparatus, including rotation of mirrors or reflectors about two axes, for concentrating solar energy is known in the art such as shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,713,727. Concentrated solar radiation rays have also been utilized in heating devices commonly referred to as heliostat devices having a lens system for supplying a concentrated beam of energy to an associated solar heater. However, in such prior known devices, the solar heater is required to move with the lens system as the path of the sun is tracked during the day. This presents a problem when it is desired to use the concentrated beam for supplying thermal energy to an associated solar stove or furnace which is stationary, such as within the interior space of a home. Since the concentrated beam of solar radiation in such prior devices moves with the lens system, such is impractical for use in residential buildings for supplying heat to cooking or heating appliances.